Guerra
by Souhait
Summary: De vez em quando, Dumbledore se permitia aprender.


"Então, ele está de volta" Minerva disse, baixinho, muito mais para ela mesma do que para Dumbledore. Sozinhos na sala do diretor, logo depois de Bartô Crouch Jr. ser recapturado, era como se a realidade batesse nela "Depois de quase quatorze anos, ele está de volta"

Albus meneou afirmativamente a cabeça, estreitando os olhos azuis por trás dos óculos de meia–lua.

"Outra guerra, Albus. Outra guerra"

"Outra guerra, Minerva" Dumbledore concordou, aquiescendo também com a cabeça. Sentou-se em sua cadeira e, com um levantar de braço, chamou Fawkes para perto dele, acariciando as penas vermelhas tão logo a ave fincou as garras em suas vestes "Como a primeira, ou até mesmo mais destruidora"

Mcgonagall fez um movimento de negação com a cabeça, fechando rapidamente os olhos. A imagem mais recente era a de Cedric Diggory morto, caído na grama, mas não por isso era a mais forte; ainda via com clareza vários momentos da primeira, como o corpo despedaçado de Fenwick, os inertes de James e Lily Potter e os insanos de Frank e Alice Longbottom.

"Parece que foi ontem" murmurou, mais uma vez muito mais para si mesma. Havia também os Mckinnon, Edgar Bones, Dearborn, os irmãos Prewett, e tantos outros que ela vira morrer ou escutara sobre a morte "Me pergunto quando ele vai parar"

"Voldemort não vai parar, Minerva" Dumbledore discordou, os olhos ainda parcialmente estreitados "Não enquanto mantiver seus mais fiéis seguidores"

Mcgonagall não respondeu nada de imediato, pensando demais – _lembrando demais _– para conseguir se manter fixa na conversa. Era cruel ter que passar por perdas e mortes mais uma vez quando, na realidade, ela nem sabia se havia recomeçado direito.

Ou talvez soubesse.

"Não"

Dumbledore arqueou a sobrancelha "Não?"

"Não" ela concordou "Não acho que perder gente como os Lestrange o faça parar"

O bruxo não respondeu, interessado, parando o carinho na fênix.

"Perderia fidelidade. Perderia bruxos extremamente poderosos. Mas isso ele encontra de novo sem precisar de muito esforço" ela continuou, devolvendo o olhar de Albus "Ele vai parar quando perder um amigo"

Porque, quando Marlene Mckinnon morreu, não foi apenas uma bruxa excepcional que morrera. Fora sua aluna, a garota que costumava prender o cabelo em um coque displicente sempre que tentava transfigurar alguma coisa. Quando Fabian e Gideon foram derrotados, não foram só mais dois bruxos corajosos que não sobreviveram à guerra. Foram dois homens maravilhosos, que brincavam com seus sobrinhos a cada tempo livre que tinha. Quando aconteceu o que aconteceu com Frank e Alice, não foram simplesmente dois bruxos maravilhosos incapacitados pela guerra, mas duas pessoas que ela aprendera a amar, pais que Neville veria mas nunca teria de verdade. Quando Lily trocou a vida pela do filho, não fora apenas a pessoa mais justa e bondosa que ela conhecera que se fora, mas a melhor mãe que Harry poderia ter tido.

"James Potter" Mcgonagall disse, mais alto do que ela mesma esperava. Não chegara mesmo a pensar que aquilo tudo ultrapassaria a linha de pensamento mas, ao ver a expressão do diretor, não pensou que faria muita diferença "Pouco importa se o melhor auror de Moody morreu. Black e Lupin perderam o melhor amigo e, por causa disso, perderam um ao outro e a si mesmos"

Dumbledore esperou.

"Pouco importa a Harry se James era meu melhor aluno" na realidade, isso pouco importava a_ ela_, mas ambos naquela sala sabiam disso "Ele perdeu o pai"

Outro segundo de silêncio.

"Nós dois sabemos que poderá haver alguns abalos. As batalhas vão recomeçar, Você-sabe-quem vai perder alguns Comensais, talvez fiéis até o fim, mas nós vamos perder amigos. E não dá para repor" e, para isso, ela só precisava olhar para os sobreviventes "Por isso dá vontade de parar. E por isso... por isso Voldemort nunca vai parar de guerrear. Ele nunca vai perder com a guerra"

Dumbledore continuou em silêncio, os dedos voltando às penas de Fawkes quando essa soltou um som que poderia parecer com o de lamúrio. Ele poderia dizer que era um dos poucos a conhecer, de verdade, a mulher por detrás da expressão severa, mas mesmo ele nunca chegara a ver demais da pessoa que perdera – muito mais que o próprio Albus jamais perderia – nas batalhas muito mais do que achou que perderia.

Ele a admirou. Admirou-a, como nunca permitiria admirar a si mesmo. Permitiu-se ser bobo, inexperiente, e vê-la como ela não deixava que ninguém a visse.

Vulnerável.

"E a gente nunca vai vencer"

E, até o final, Minerva não se sentiu vitoriosa.

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

**-X-**

Tenho dois motivos principais para postar essa fic; se tem uma coisa que eu realmente gostei no filme foi a presença da Mcgonagall. Acho que ela é muito pouco lembrada no cinema e, se não foi ela a gritar o 'Não' quando o Harry chega 'morto' nos braços do Hagrid, pelo menos ela o defendeu do Snape e foi muito fofa gritando 'Boom!' e dizendo que o Simas era extremamente bom com explosões. E liiiinda ao dizer que sempre quis usar o '_Locomotor_' para as estátuas dos guerreiros em Hogwarts. O outro motivo tem a ver com o que eu não gostei; fala sério, o Harry mal olhou para o James quando estava com a Pedra...! O máximo que nós temos é o Harry falando com o Remus - falando nisso, Teddy Lupin só teve essa frase de existência. Como assim? - e, depois, a câmera focando nele enquanto movia a cabeça de modo a olhar para onde estava o James. E, ainda depois, só o James dizendo 'Until the end'. Isso é tão pouco, mas tão pouco que, em combinação com as memórias do Snape e o fato do Harry perguntar ao Dumbledore se o Patrono da Lily era uma corsa, quatro - QUATRO! - pessoas já me perguntaram se ele era filho do Snape.

Ah, faça-me o favor. _Isso_, não. Quer dizer, aceito e compreendo a importância gigantesca que a Lily teve para a vida do Harry, mas a do James é tão grande quanto, ok? Porque, afinal de contas, ele foi SEM VARINHA enfrentar o Voldemort para salvar a vida da mulher e do filho. Não suporto essa pouca importância que ele tem, principalmente, nos filmes. Até no PdA -**_ filme_**, ok? - o Lupin diz ao Harry que o reconheceu não por causa da cicatriz, mas por causa dos olhos verdes herdados de Lily, a pessoa mais justa e bondosa e que ele jamais conhecera e que não lhe virara as costas quando todo mundo pareceu virar. Isso tem lógica? Por favor, o livro faz o Harry à imagem e semelhança de James, e este se transformou em um animago ilegal para ajudar o Remus. E o Lupin fala da Lily? Da LILY? Que o reconheceu por causa dos olhos enquanto todo o resto era do melhor amigo dele? Fala que ela era maravilhosa e que o pai só se metia em confusão? É ISSO que ele escolhe falar do cara que passava as noites de lua cheia com ele e foi um dos primeiros - ou o primeiro, não sabemos - a lhe dar apoio?

Ok, coloquei para fora parte da minha indignação.

A questão é que escolhi colocar a Minerva falando do James em especial porque há vários links que dizem que ela gostava de verdade dele, mais do que dos outros alunos, e uma entrevista em que a JK diz que ela pensou no James ao ver o Harry voando. E também porque não dava para fazer a frase do Sirius e do Remus sem ele XD Mas tá valendo ^-^

Beeeeeijos ;*


End file.
